


Kisses and Smooches: Prompts

by Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw



Category: Endeavour (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Relationship, Relationship And Characters To Be Added, Secret Relationship, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw/pseuds/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
Summary: Prompts for different kisses set in different fandom.Requests are accepted





	1. Introduction And Link

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Kashimalin Fanfiction on tumblr, who I found the prompts from.

https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

Felt like doing some prompts for some fandom. Ya'll can request but I'll be doing some of my own choices too. 

Comment a ship and a number and I'll hopefully get it done for you. 

Thanks, x  
\- Bigcat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will eventually finish my other stuff, rip


	2. 3 - Morse x Jakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 - A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For imaginationtherapy  
Hope its to your satisfaction.

Their latest case was a rough one, the gruesome murder of a child. A young boy, only seven. Brutally attacked by a monster in the Oxford society. The poor soul already coming from a horrid background, father ran off with a long-legged blonde model. An abusive mother who never seemed to get charged as each neighbour called for the child's aid.

The only haven he had was school and even that became his worst nightmare. A teacher, no less, preying on the young one's vulnerability, misusing his trust and doing the worst.

They'd got them in the end, of course. Morse's clever, vigilant brain doing overtime. Nobody wanting a child killer to be on the loose. Everyone put more than enough effort in and the bastard was now safely behind bars. Still, it had hit them all hard, leading to the present night.

Morse and Jakes were lingering in the office. Final bags of evidence locked away in cabinets, case reports signed and sorted into piles. Lights out and night crew soon to be filing in. Just the two. And they were drunk. Not completely smashed, about to pass out or throw up. It was more like being a little tipsy, buzzed, but not really. Just enough to loosen lips and bring out confidence.

"This, er..this girl I've been seeing is...well...pregnant." Jakes started, relaxed back in his chair. Morse thought, if he unwound any more, then surely he'd become apart of the metal, fuse with it.

"I see."

"It's the right thing."

"Mm." Sounding slightly disheartened, Morse listened to the Sergeant. He took a mouthful of the whiskey, grimacing slightly as it went down. Morse still reached for more.

"Not in that way. Funny. It crosses your mind, something like that." Ash was tapped into the dish sat on Jake's desk. "I thought it would be the worst thing that could happen to a bloke but now it here, it's about one of the best. She's a great girl."

"I'm sure she is-"

"'Cept she didn't want help...didn't want me." The room fell quiet. Morse noticed the softness of Jakes' voice, the brief quiver in the words spoken. Genuine sorrow reliving the memories. The harsh knock of glass against wood brought Morse's eyes to the drink in the Sergeant's hand. He wasn't sure where he was looking before, his vision gone unfocused as Morse got lost in his thought.

"Wasn't bad or anything, no arguments. I can still see the child when it's born. Only, she knew I had eyes for someone else...always has."

"Who?..." Steel-blue slowly met sapphire. "Who?..." Morse asked again, keeping the eye contact. He leaned back against his own desk, hands bracing himself. The silence was almost deafening, Without the few soundless words passed between the two men was somehow much louder. _You_ it hushed, _You_. Then it was broken, quicker than a cricket ball hurtling through a glass pane. Still gentler than a mother holding her newborn. It was broken with a breathy, almost inaudible whisper.

"Kiss me."

A small smirk grew on Jakes' face, though he doesn't say anything, stubbing his half spent cigarette out in the dish. Glass was emptied in no haste and Jakes rose. Two swift and long strides forward and he was head to head with the Constable. Jakes almost caged Morse in with his body. He was bold, Jakes would give him that, demanding something like that from a higher ranking officer and _man_ no less. Very bold indeed. But, then again, alcohol could do that to a person. So, Jakes leaned in and Morse met him halfway.

At first, it was hesitant. Neither wanting to go too far, get too caught up in case of intrusion. Just as lips gingerly connected, sparks seemed to flash and soon they grew more carefree, more excitable.

Morse tasted like the recently drunk whiskey. It clung to his lips like oil in a car's engine. It was a balance of dignified and rich flavour. It enhanced the flavour in his own mouth, although with a lingering hint of tobacco. Jakes was sure it could make himself drunk all over again.

It was tender. More tender than most Jakes had had. More tender than the women, the one night stands, their harsh, lipstick-covered attack like kisses he'd received. He'd enjoyed them, encouraged them, except nothing could beat this. This was new. And, with a smirk still gracing his lips, Jakes wanted more.


	3. 37 - Jack X Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37 - Cleaning the other person's lips with a lick and a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to branch out to more than one fandom. Love these two boys.

The five of them were situated in the main area of the Hub, either perched on a seat or leaning against a surface.

Toosh was off on her usual fact dispute with Own, who himself was stuffing his face with pizza. A smug expression while he chewed quite visible from his seat. Gwen was sat away from the other two, quietly smiling down at her phone between bites of her dinner. No doubt talking to Rhys by the happiness in her eyes.

That left Ianto and Jack to take up leaving against a counter or just standing in the room, though neither minded.

Jack had started off closer to his office, but had gradually drifted toward the man with the napkin tucked into his collar.

Chowing down on his food with no real thought, Jack kept his eyes on the archivist. The man himself remained unaware, content to just listen in on his friends' little dispute. Although Jack, well Jack was happy to watch Ianto.

Today had gone without a hitch so some celebratory pizza and beers were in order. And as Ianto had cracked open the square boxes and then flapped out a serviette, Jack's heart had soared. The Welshman was such a neat freak when it came to his suits. Just the tiniest dot or dap of pizza sauce could have the clothing incinerated. (Even if it did get Ianto naked, or at least in fewer layers, Jack found he liked the suits very much.) But Jack found the napkin under the neck to be adorable.

He watched as Ianto's lips twitched upwards slightly as he found amusement in something someone said - Jack had tuned them all out - hr was transfixed, staring at the pink skin which moved rhythmically while Ianto ate. Jack loved Ianto's lips, his mind wandering into all sorts of places as he thought of them. How soft they felt against his won. How they became wet and plump as the mood to a step up in intensity. How easily Jack could bite the softness with his own teeth and gently tug. 

They could do so many things and Jack wished to worship that. Leaving hot but wet tracks down Jack's exposed neck. Latch onto the skin and leave Ianto's own branding on the immortal's body, claiming him as Ianto's own. The perfect 'o' shape formed as Jack hit the perfect spot with each thrust. Surrounding Jack's cock in heat, sending him into ecstasy and seeing the brightest of stars with the meer contact. God, they were heavenly.

Suddenly Jack's memory bubble was burst as Ianto leaned over to grab himself another slice. The captain stole a quick glance at the rearview before his attention was drawn back to the Welshman's face. Jack swallowed in anticipation as the other brought the food to his awaiting mouth.

The slice was almost overloaded with each ingredient. Thick dough, covered in an overflowing of sauce and cheese almost spilling over the edge. The topping overlapping. Almost shocking that Ianto would even dare let that mess of a pizza near his freshly pressed suit. Briefly, Jack wondered how the man would fit it all in but then Jack remembered who he was thinking about. So he observed in silence as his lover ate with ease, barely dropping a crumb. After all that, Ianto's attention was still completely held by the arguing duo.

Except the man's suit may have come through Scott free but the captain spied the dirtied surface of his lips as the extra sauce was left behind. A pink tongue darting out to wipe it away.

However, Jack grabbed Ianto before that could happen, fist clenched in the unused napkin. The younger man was pulled closer by the motion, just making it all the easier for Jack. The immortal flicked out his own tongue. Faster than a frog, it attacked itself to Ianto's lips, licking a stripe along the side of I before washing over each lip individually. All the while making eye contact with his lover who squirmed before him. Obviously, he tasted like the food they'd just consumed with a hint of beer lingering. A secondhand taste, but delightful nonetheless.

The Jack replaced his wandering tongue for his own lips, fully intending on putting his tongue back to use when-

"For God's sake Jack! Can't you refrain yourself at least while we eat!?" Owen yelled, the situation and surrounding room coming back to the captain.

He pulled away with a satisfying smirk. Ianto's bright red and bewildered face staring back at him.

"You know full well I can't Doctor." Jack shot back. finishing off his own meal with a few quick bites before striding away. He left a lost looking Inaot behind as he moved back to his office. So he called, "Ianto! We have business to finish!" And before Jack stepped through the threshold, he saw, in the corner of his eye, the archivist rip off the serviette with haste.

Perhaps Jack could find some use for that napkin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos and Criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
